Replace
by Scalytta
Summary: Dari awal, Sakata Gintoki hanyalah pengganti, bukan sebuah pilihan di hati. Mungkin dia adalah seorang masokis sejati. / HighschoolAU / GinMitsuHiji / Mind to RnR?


**"Replace"**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Replace** **© Scalytta  
**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Angst**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, alay, chessy  
onesided!GinMitsu, HijiMitsu  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _._

 _[Aku mencintaimu]_

 _._

"Aku mencintai Toushiro- _san._ "

Sakata Gintoki melirik sekilas. Angin sejuk membuat helaian sewarna pasir perempuan di sampingnya menari tanpa irama.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu, _onee-san_."

Gadis itu terkikik. Tawa lembut mempercantik paras manisnya. Jemari lentik ia gunakan untuk merapikan surai yang agak berantakan. Tatapannya menerawang, seperti tengah membayangkan wajah laki-laki yang katanya ia cintai.

"Sayangnya, dia terlalu fokus pada tugasnya." Ia berujar pelan. Lebih kepada diri sendiri.

Dari kejauhan, mata ikan mati milik Gintoki menangkap seorang lelaki berambut hitam lurus—yang sibuk berbincang dengan kawannya—tiba-tiba saja berlari mendekati dan memarahi seorang murid pelanggar aturan.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu."

 _Bahkan aku selalu menjadi sasaran kedisiplinannya._

.

* * *

.

 _[Sangat, sangat mencintaimu]_

.

Hijikata Toushiro seharusnya merasa panik ketika dia mendengar suara berisik dari derit pintu di belakangnya. Nyatanya, dia tetap saja menghisap batangan beracun di apitan jarinya sebelum kemudian menghembuskan kepulan asap tak berguna secara perlahan, tenang.

"Wah, aku tak bisa membayangkan reaksi siswa dan guru jika mereka tahu bahwa wakil ketua OSIS yang terkenal dengan ketegasannya pada tata tertib malah dengan santainya—," Perkataannya terpotong.

"—Diam kau. Aku muak mendengar ocehan yang sama setiap kali rambut keritingmu terlihat di sini."

"Oi! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan rambutku!" protesnya tidak terima.

"Lagipula, aku tidak selalu mengatakan hal yang sama tiap kemari."

Kepala berambut hitam menoleh. "Kau…."

"Terkadang dia ke tempat ini, memerhatikanmu dari jauh." Dia berucap santai seraya mengambil posisi tepat di samping Hijikata.

"Ck!"

Hijikata berpaling. Rokok ia lempar ke tanah. Diinjaknya kasar batangan itu seakan-akan kakinya tengah menapaki sampah tak berguna.

 _Dia sendiri lah si sampah itu_.

.

* * *

 _._

 _[Namun, kau laksana kelopak bunga]_

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau berada di sini?"

Gadis itu menatap bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukannya kau mencintai si maniak mayones itu?"

"Hmm…. Lalu?"

Laki-laki di sebelahnya menghela napas. Frustasi akan kepolosan sang gadis. Dia memang selalu berpikiran positif. Seakan ia dilahirkan sebagai kertas putih yang sudah diremas kasar. Kucal, namun tetap suci. Tak utuh, namun tak ternoda.

"Ada gosip tentang kita," jelas laki-laki itu pendek.

Sang gadis terdiam sejenak. Kelereng merah pekat miliknya mencari-cari mata berwarna lebih cerah yang menolak untuk ditemui.

Gadis itu tertawa.

"Hahaha… memangnya kenapa?"

Mengangkat sebelah alis heran, tatapan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Laki-laki yang sedari tadi melihat ke lapangan sekolah dari atas sini dengan jelas memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Oi, aku tidak mau dituduh sebagai tukang tikung teman."

"Hoo, jadi sekarang kalian sudah berteman?" Bukannya menjawab, sang gadis malah tersenyum menggoda. Membuat laki-laki di sampingnya mengerutkan alis tanda tak suka.

"Siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan orang kaku macam dia?!"

Gadis itu melanjutkan tawa. Tawa yang bagi siswa itu terlihat begitu cantik, menawan. Tanpa sadar tatapannya dialihkan ke arah lain.

"Kalian itu mirip. Kautahu, jujur saja aku tidak keberatan jika harus digosipkan bersama Gin - _san_."

Sakata Gintoki tersenyum meremehkan.

"Mirip, eh?"

.

* * *

.

 _[Sedang aku hanyalah duri]_

.

Berita itu tersebar secara cepat. Bahkan sebelum Okita Sougo memberi tahu secara pribadi, kabar tersebut sudah terlebih dulu sampai ke telinga Hijikata.

 _Okita Mitsuba dilarikan ke rumah sakit semalam._

Bukan berarti Hijikata tidak peduli. Banyak orang yang berencana untuk menjenguk gadis itu. Jadi, untuk apa dia berada di sana? Hanya membuang-buang waktu. Wakil ketua OSIS itu lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas laporan yang membuat sakit kepala.

Lagipula, _dia_ ada di sana untuk menjaganya, kan?

Satu linting rokok bertemu api kecil.

Kali ini, Hijikata refleks menoleh panik tatkala mendengar suara pintu atap yang terbuka.

"Hee, sudah lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi sebodoh itu sejak pertama kali memergokimu di sini."

"Gintoki?" Hijikata menatap tak percaya. Anak itu, kenapa dia ada di sini dan bukan—,

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di—,"

"—Hijikata- _kun_ , apa kau mencintai dia?"

Pertanyaan tersebut begitu mendadak. Membuat keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hijikata menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Bulatan biru baja tajam tersembunyi di balik sepasang kelopak.

Hijikata berjalan menjauh.

"Pergilah, ia membutuhkanmu yang lebih bisa menjaga dirinya."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Gintoki sekali lagi.

Tanpa berbalik, Hijikata menjawab sebelum mengambil langkah pergi.

"Orang brengsek tak pantas untuk bersanding dengannya."

"Kau menyindirku atau apa?" Siswa berambut perak tertawa dingin.

 _Mereka berdua sama._

 _._

* * *

.

 _[Dan dia,]_

.

Buagh!

Nyeri menjalari pipi yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan lebam. Hijikata Toushiro diam tak melawan. Membiarkan laki-laki berambut sewarna pasir yang lebih muda darinya meluapkan semua emosi yang salama ini terpendam.

"Brengsek kau!"

Darah dari bibir sobek diseka punggung tangan. Kerah kemeja yang dikenakan laki-laki tersebut kembali ditarik kasar. Membuat lehernya terasa sedikit tercekik. Namun wajahnya tetap datar dengan sedikit seringai meremehkan terpasang.

"Heh, kau baru sadar—?"

Buagh!

Satu tinju kembali diloloskan, membuat Hijikata Toushiro terpental ke belakang. Dia bangkit tanpa kata, kepala ditundukkan, tak sudi melihat sekitar.

"Hidupnya tidak lama lagi," laki-laki itu bergetar.

" _Aneue_ , hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Hijikata menghindari tatapan memelas laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia berbalik, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan atmosfir yang begitu memuakkan.

"Bukan urusanku," katanya dingin.

Okita Sougo memandang tak percaya.

"Hijikataaa!"

Buagh!

Kali ini, bukan badannya yang terlempar, bukan pipinya yang akan lebam. Melainkan laki-laki yang kini tengah dipapah oleh seseorang lain yang sedari tadi hanya diam memerhatikan.

Pintu ruangan ditutup.

Okita Sougo menyeimbangkan pijakannya. Ditatapnya putus asa laki-laki berambut keriting yang berdiri dengan ekspresi kosong.

" _Danna,_ bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

* * *

 _._

 _[Dia adalah batang kokoh]_

.

Yang dapat Sakata Gintoki dengar di ruangan berbau obat menyengat ini hanyalah suara berisik dari alat-alat—yang ia tidak tahu namanya—yang terpasang di tubuh gadis lemah di hadapannya.

 _Pip pip pip_

Diperhatikannya wajah manis yang kini terlihat begitu pucat. Tatapannya tetap datar, tangan ia lipat di depan dada. Dirinya tidak punya keberanian untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia di sisi tempat tidur.

 _Itu bukan tempatnya._

"Danna _, berpura-puralah menjadi Hijikata-_ san _untuk kali ini saja."_

Cih, yang benar saja.

Kelopak mata terbuka perlahan. Kilau berwarna merah gelap kini tampak begitu pudar. Okita Mitsuba melirik sekilas ketika dirasakannya ada sosok lain di ruangan.

"Toushiro- _san_?"

" _Hanya Hijikata-_ san _yang ingin dia temui untuk terakhir kali."_

"Yo."

"Apa itu kau, Toushiro- _san_?"

"Aneue _selalu memaksakan diri demi Hijikata-_ san _. Karena itu,"_

"Ya, ini aku, Mitsuba."

" _Karena itu, kumohon hentikan perjuangan sia-sianya."_

Tangan lemah terjulur. Mau tak mau, Sakata Gintoki menangkap uluran tersebut. Digenggamnya erat namun lembut tangan itu.

"Toushiro - _san_ , aku—,"

"—Tidak ada yang sia-sia," ujarnya. Tatapan datarnya melembut.

"Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik. Semua itu tidaklah sia-sia."

Mitsuba tersenyum, setetes air mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Aku sangat, sangat mencintai Toushiro- _san_ ," dia berucap, nyaris berbisik. Senyum itu bahkan tak pudar bersamaan dengan napasnya yang semakin menghilang.

"Selalu, selalu mencintaimu."

" _Bagi kakakku, Hijikata Toushiro adalah dunianya."_

Pegangan itu terlepas. Dengan hati-hati Gintoki memosisikan tangan yang semakin dingin itu di atas perut gadis yang kini tertidur pulas tanpa mimpi.

"Aku juga."

.

* * *

.

 _[Aku memang brengsek]_

 _._

"Kau dengar semuanya, 'kan?" suara yang bergetar itu terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

Dari balik tembok tipis yang memisahkan, Hijikata Toushiro menangis dalam diam.

 _Aku juga, selalu mencintaimu_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _End_

* * *

 _._

 _A/N_ : Maafkan diriku karena tak tahu bikin apaan. Jujur, ini sebenarnya adalah fanfic lama, tapi baru bisa diselesaikan. Maaf kalau sekiranya susah dipahami, lagi latihan ulang bikin fic angst (percayalah, berada di fandom ini membuat saya tak bisa lepas dari humor garing).

.

Oh iya, ada yang kiranya mau menebak tanda kalimat di dalam [...] itu dari POV siapa? Nggak ada ya?

Lalu ada yang tahu esensi bunga, batang dan duri di sini? Ga ada juga ya? /kemudiannangis

 _._

 _Well,_ terima kasih sudah mau mampir.

 _Last but not least, mind to RnR?_

Kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

 _._

* * *

Sampai berjumpa lagi,

 ** _Scalytta_**


End file.
